


Starbucks

by aliencereal



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencereal/pseuds/aliencereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke makes a scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starbucks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rapunzariccia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapunzariccia/gifts).



> One giant stupid reference to [this](http://xenosaurus.tumblr.com/post/129212616697/queenfattyoftherollpalace-androgynistic) tumblr post.

"I just don't understand what the big deal is. If you want more gay friends, talk to more people in general. There's no reason to segregate."

"Jesus Christ, Seb, that is the straightest thing you've ever said to me."

The two men who just walked in are arguing loudly enough to attract attention. Anders watches them subtly from behind the counter while he makes his 18th pumpkin spice latte of the day.

The first man, Seb, is well put together in a collared shirt and tie, but the look is offset by the massive gaudy cross around his neck. The other man is exactly Anders' type, completely ripped with a scruffy beard and a sleeve of intertwined dragon tattoos. He has a birthmark on the bridge of his nose that's quite striking. There's a woman with them in a police academy t-shirt who looks about ready to commit some violent offenses of her own, along with a short guy Anders recognizes as a regular. Varric, he thinks his name was.

"You could even start here, if you wanted," Seb continues, gesturing to the crowded Starbucks. The other man rolls his eyes and takes a step out of line.

"Hawke, don't you dare--" The woman starts, but she's too late. Hawke puts one foot up on a chair and cups his hands around his mouth.

"ANYBODY GAY IN THIS STARBUCKS?"

Varric breaks into laughter, but the other two of Hawke's friends look utterly mortified. After a moment of stunned silence, Anders raises his hand, trying not to laugh. Hawke notices him almost immediately and waves in acknowledgement.

"Well, what do you know? You there, can I get your number?" Hawke asks, pointing dramatically at Anders. The whole display is ridiculous, but Anders nods and writes his name and number on a napkin, hands it over the counter. His coworkers are looking at him like he's gone mad.

"Anders, huh? What time do you get off shift?"

*

Hawke is actually waiting for him when he gets off, just as devastatingly handsome and tattooed as he's been three hours ago. He opens with a wide grin and a handshake.

"Garrett Hawke, obnoxious homosexual," He says, not having introduced himself properly earlier. Fuck, he smells like men's shampoo and just the right amount of sweat. Totally worth all the weird looks he'd gotten from his coworkers.

Anders takes his hand and returns the smile, although he suspects his is far less _gorgeous_.

"Anders. Actually bisexual," Anders hazards, hoping Hawke isn't one of those assholes who have a problem with it. Hawke doesn't skip a beat.

"Cool, cool. Let me take you to dinner? Anything you like, I'm easy."

Anders refrains from replying 'for you, I'll be easy too', but it's a very near thing.

Over dinner, Anders learns that Hawke is a bartender, that he has twin siblings, that he loves dogs (but also thinks Sir Pouncealot is adorable when Anders shows him a picture on his phone) and that he lives in a shitty apartment downtown.

Okay, _technically_ Anders learns about the apartment after dinner.


End file.
